Black Angel
by Sage1
Summary: Alex is the Angel of Death. She’ll bring on the end of the world.
1. The Beginning

Title: Black Angel  
  
Author: Sage  
  
Disclaimers: L.J. Smith's characters that you recognize are obviously hers, the ones you don't recognize are mine.  
  
Spoilers: Not really sure. I guess kind of all of them.  
  
Warning: this is the website where I got ALL of my information! A lot of the information that I gathered is word for word from the site. You've been warned. So please don't complain about you seeing something in the story word for word. I WILL erase it, and if you review it as 'signed' I'll inform the owners of the site.  
  
Rating: 15  
  
Summary: Alex is the Angel of Death. She'll bring on the end of the world.  
  
In Evolutions words "Have a nice end of the world."  
  
Note: The book mentioned in my story is called Christianity and Vampirism. I'm not completely sure if this is a real book, I made up the title because I didn't feel like searching for a real books' name.  
  
Part One: Alex's Point of View  
  
Vampyre - In popular superstition, a blood sucking creature, supposedly the restless soul of a heretic, criminal, or suicide, that leaves it burial place at night, often in the form of a bat, to drink blood of humans. It must return to its grave or to a coffin filled with its native earth by daybreak. Its victims become vampires after death. Although the belief is widespread over Asia and Europe, it is primarily a Slavic legend, or is it?  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"I wonder why vampires are frightened of crucifixes and holy water?" I glanced towards my best friend Katie Chaldea.  
  
"Is that a rhetorical question?"  
  
I thought about it for a minute. "Um, I don't know."  
  
"Maybe because it hurts them!" she answered sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be sarcastic and that wasn't actually what I meant. I mean they couldn't have been 'scared' of it for centuries. The first vampire couldn't have possibly known to be frightened of crucifixes, holy water, and Eucharistic wafer right?"  
  
Katie curled her lip to show understanding. "I see what you mean."  
  
I watched as Katie reached for a dusty slightly worn brown book, slipping it easily out of its slot.  
  
"Libraries are so quiet and peaceful. They're absolutely wonderful. I just love the smell of old books," I sighed heavenly. "Um, Kat look at this one."  
  
I pointed to a black book with golden lettering that read Christianity and Vampirism. I took it from the shelf and dropped the on to the wooden, but well polished table in which papers of all shapes, sizes, and color were scattered.  
  
I then pulled the matching chair out, curled my knee up and under, sat, and placed the tip of my index finger in mouth. Beginning my daily study habit, I nibbled the short bits of nail I had left.  
  
Katie sighed heavily. "Tell my why we're doing this again?"  
  
She plopped down in the chair across from where I had just moments ago taken a seat.  
  
"Well, because it's my new obsession, vampires I mean, and you're here, because you had nothing better to do. Which totally shocked me. You of all people, on a Friday night no less, not having anything too do. You know, you made me choke on my ice cream cone."  
  
It was almost as if Katie's ears had actually perked up like a cats. "Really now? What flavor?"  
  
I grinned. "Mint chocolate ship of course."  
  
Katie grunted. "Of course! Nothing but the best for Lexa-gal right?"  
  
"Anyhow, I still can't believe you didn't have some sort of hot guy lined up too date the 'wonderful' Katherine Chaldea."  
  
Katie's eyes pierced me with a glare. "Lap it up sweat-pea, because it won't happen again." She flipped her golden blonde hair of her shoulder and put her chin into the palm of her hand.  
  
"Don't worry, I will," I assured her.  
  
Katie was the kind of girl that ALWAYS had something to do, every day, night, and weekend of the week. If she had a date most likely there would be ten guys lined up behind the one that had been lucky enough to be the current squeeze. No matter what Katie was a busy body. Where as on the other hand I was rather, how shall I say this.dull? Actually I wasn't so dull, I'm just a person who loves to learn. Sometimes I feel like I want to put all the knowledge in the world into one book and just soak it up like a sponge. I want something that could never happen.I want to know everything. And my current interest just happens to be vampires, though it could also have something to do with these re-occurring dreams. Only they weren't actually re-occurring because they weren't exactly the same. The other dreams had only held the essence of what the first had been. That was part of why I've been studying vampires for a couple of days. Usually I change my subject from a day-to-day basis.  
  
"This vampire crap has been like an eternal dream for you lately. What's up?" Katie asked as she twirled her blonde hair and chomped annoyingly on her bubble-gum.  
  
Katie's blue eyes gazed at me waiting for an explanation.  
  
"I really don't know Katie!" I said slightly ruder than I had intended to be.  
  
"Gods, have a freaking cow huh?" Katie growled back. "Don't bite my head off."  
  
I looked up with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry Kit-Kat. I didn't mean to be so rude."  
  
Katie rolled her eyes and gave me a grin. "It's no biggie!"  
  
I began searching through the book I had taken from the shelf. I scanned my eyes over the tinted yellow pages and paused as I came across an interesting bit of information.  
  
"Katie listen to this: The Christian church had not established a stance on vampires when it split in 1054. However, the beliefs of the two churches that resulted - the Roman Catholic Church in the west, and the Orthodox Church in the east - can be directly linked to the vampire myth that continued to pervade the east. Roman Catholics believed that the bodies of their saints would not decay in the grave; instead, they would remain intact and give off a sweet odor. However, the Orthodox Church found it more difficult initially to shake off its Pagan roots, and viewed an un- decayed corpse as a sign of evil. Regardless, both churches had no formal stance on vampires save that it was part of a Pagan belief that was outdated and un-Christian in nature. Paganism, far from being an organized religion, was little more than a collection of folk wisdom and disorganized mythology; it was kept alive by the peasants who had no formal education other than the passing down of legend. As time went by, the Roman Catholic Church grew concerned that the established Pagan mythologies would usurp the new Catholic beliefs that the church was trying to spread. As such, it began an investigation of the vampire myth. The church, with the intent to make its beliefs widespread and end Paganism (which they called witchcraft) began to link vampirism with Satan. They set forth a decree that vampires were corpses reanimated by Satan's devils. As a result, these vampires would flee from the signs of the true Christian God: the crucifix, holy water, and the Eucharistic wafer. The great irony of this period is that as the Church moved to end the Pagan mythologies, it would be their own decree that would lend historical validity to the vampire. So great was their influence that movies and novels in the late 20th century still show the vampire as a Satanic creature, made helpless when confronted with the signs of the true Christian God."  
  
Katie turned her head to the side and examined her friend. "Alex this is some freaky ass shit you're getting into. I hope to gosh you get out of it. I don't want to lose my best friend to a bunch of cult people."  
  
I glared and then rolled my eyes at Katie.  
  
Katie had beautiful long blonde hair that never went flat it always looked good. With the long blonde hair and mesmerizing sky blue eyes, she was a knock out. Alex had black hair, cut short to the shoulders with pine green eyes and black specks scatter around in the green. They were both popular, Alex for her intelligence/genius ness and beauty, Katie for her beauty and her sarcasm. Katie specialized in sarcasm!  
  
"So are you almost ready and packed for our graduation trip to Italy?" Katie asked.  
  
"Done," I said sounding extremely distracted.  
  
"That is just like you! We still have three whole days left!" Katie said.  
  
"Me, knowing you, haven't even started. Am I right?" I asked taking her nose out of the big, thick black book.  
  
"Damn straight. I love saving things like this 'til the last minute. Everyone goes crazy trying to get me ready. It's hilarious," Katie said as she gazed dreamily into the ceiling imagining the clutter ness of people scavenging around helping her get ready.  
  
"You...need help," I said.  
  
"Hey! It's my job to be sarcastic not you!" Katie grinned  
  
"I can have my moments," I said reading on to the next page.  
  
"So, are you going to check it out?" Katie said trying to look over my shoulder.  
  
"I think so. It has a lot of information in it," I said standing up in search of more books.  
  
"How many books are you going to get?" Katie asked standing up to follow.  
  
"Just one more," I replied running my fingers down the line of book spines.  
  
"Hurry up though,"  
  
"Why, what's the rush?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I just want to get to The Dark," Katie replied sighing.  
  
"Why the hell do you go to that club? He's not going to come back you know!" I asked as she looked up from her searching to look at Katie.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with hoping," Katie said smiling devilishly.  
  
"No, I completely agree with you, but if you hope too much you'll start to depend on it."  
  
"Fine, I'll cut down to two hopes a day," Katie said.  
  
I laughed and went back to looking for another book.  
  
"Katie did you know that in Greece that if a person had red hair, a birthmark, or blue eyes, which may I re-mind you is very rare in Greece you would be suspected as a Vampire? If you were born on Christmas the seventh son of a family, or even a person with a piece of hair on your lip, you were a Vampire. These people were nuts," I said.  
  
"I had no idea," Katie said sarcastically. "Maybe we should go to Greece and find some of those red head men?"  
  
"Can't, you'd probably be suspected as a vampire!" I said calmly.  
  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
  
I could feel her eyes boring into my back as she asked the question.  
  
"Because your last name is Chaldea," I said pulling a little green book out and peeking inside of its cover.  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Well, Chaldea, is a source of some sort that one has to go back too to get information on Vampires," I informed Katie.  
  
"I wonder if I'm a human vampire," Katie said eerily.  
  
"Highly doubtful."  
  
"How so?" Katie argued.  
  
"Katie! You faint when you see any sort of blood!" I said, her voice raising.  
  
"SSHHH," cried the Librarian.  
  
"Sorry," Katie said. "Not lately," Katie said.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"No really lately I've been going to the butcher to get pigs blood," Katie grinning mysteriously.  
  
"Quit pulling my leg!" I rolled my eyes, but the sad thing was, I was starting to believe her.  
  
"I'm hungry Alex," Katie said looking at my' neck and stepping closer. "I don't know what's happening to me!"  
  
I could feel fear rise up as I watch hunger flash through Katie's eyes.  
  
"Alex, I'm just kidding! You're so gullible!" Katie said smiling.  
  
"Katie, I'm thinking you aren't kidding!" Alex said and took the little green book, along with the big black book, to the checkout counter. "You suck the fun out of kidding!"  
  
Katie threw her head back and laughed.  
  
TBC...  
  
"I dare you to dream, and I dare you to live those dreams!"  
  
"When reality bites, bite it back."  
  
All the quotes are by: -  
  
LunaticCalm  
  
"Life is just a game, don't lose."  
  
"If man had intended for man to smoke, he would have lit him on fire." 


	2. Vampyres

Part two: At the club "The Dark"

Part two: At the club "The Dark"

Lamia: The ancient Greeks and the Romans after them, believed in a beautiful

mysterious type of female vampire called a lamia. Similar to the cunning

succubus, the lamia seduced men in order to drink their blood. Sometime

later, the Greeks developed a new term for the vampire: vrukalakos, a

creature who was able to revive the dead, and whose victims would then feast

on the living.

Breather -- a living human being; especially, a member of mainstream human

society. Usually derogatory.

"Alex you are not taking notes right now!!" Katie exclaimed.

"Oh yes I am!" Alex argued back adjusting herself in her chair better.

The Dark was a teenager hangout. Everybody went there.

Alex and Katie had chosen a black marble table in the middle of the room.

Katie had insisted that this would be where they would be spotted by some

hot guys.

"OHMYGOD Alex some hot guys just came in and they're coming this way," Katie

squealed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Goody for you," Alex said as she pulled out a pencil and a pad of paper.

"Are these seats taken??" asked one of the guys as he flipped his chocolate

colored hair out of his eyes.

"Yes," Alex said just as Katie said "No."

"Are they or aren't they?" the other guy said with red hair streaked with

blonde hair that shimmied in the light.

"No," Katie said glaring at Alex.

"I'm Kronos people call me Kron though," said the one with the red hair.

"Kronos?? He was a titan. That's a Greek name isn't it?" Alex asked.

"Why yes it is. I come from Greece. Born and raised for half of my life

anyway," he said smiling.

Alex lifted her eyes to him and flinched back as she saw his red hair. She

swung her head around and looked at Katie.

"Alex don't start!!" Katie said as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Start what?" Kronos asked.

"Nothing, what's your friends name?" Katie asked changing the subject.

"Assyria, call me Sy," he said.

Alex eyes widened.

"What now?" Katie said.

"Oh, nothing just a strange coincidence," Alex said lowering her eyes back

to her book.

"Yeah," Sy said and sat down next to Katie.

"So, I haven't seen you guys around. Are you new here?" Katie said getting

her flirtation attitude in mode.

"Yeah it is," said Kron.

"We're just moving through though," Sy said as he looked from Katie to Alex.

"Too bad," Katie said seductively.

Alex rolled her eyes again.

"Why is that?" Sy said switching his eyes from Alex to Katie.

"You'd have to stay to find out," Katie said.

"Well, we'll be here all tonight and tomorrow," Sy said.

Alex could feel Kron gazing at here.

"What are you reading?" Kron asked.

Alex lifted the book up so Kron could see the title.

"Christianity and Vampirism huh? You into vampires Alex?" Kron said smiling

at her.

Alex lifted her head up straight and then turned to look at Kron.

"At the moment," Alex said getting back to her book.

"What do you think a vampires kiss would be like?" Kron said to Alex.

Alex squinted her eyes in a funny way and lifted her head to look back at

Kron.

"Seriously though, if they were real and all," he said smiling.

"Full of bittersweet pleasures," Alex said smiling at him and then returning

to her book.

"Is that so?" Kron said distantly.

"Oh wow Lex I thought you were going to tell him to go shove it,

impressive," Katie said laughing.

"Katie, what do you think it would be like?" Sy asked.

"Incredibly sexy," Katie said scooting closer to Sy.

"Excuse me while I go barf," Alex said as she got up.

"Are you a lesbian?" Kron asked as Alex was about ready to leave.

Katie chocked.

"A...No," Alex said smiling and shaking her head as she turned around and

headed for the bar.

"Hey Alex," said the Eric the bartender.

They didn't serve alcoholic beverages or anything they just needed the bar

table to serve drinks and for the dancers, volunteers, to dance on.

"Hey Eric, did you know that there are 12 different types of vampires!!"

Alex said to the older man.

Eric dropped a ginger ale bottle on the floor.

"Careful," Alex said smiling.

"Vampires are your topic huh? Maybe you should change it," Eric said

weirdly.

"Oh, why?" Alex said as she reached over for a cherry.

"Whatcha talkin about Alex??" said Kron as he sat down next to her with his

arm around her shoulders.

"Different types of vampires," Alex said shrugging his arm off of his

shoulders.

Eric swallowed hard.

"How many different types are there?" Kron said looking at Eric amusingly.

"12, listen to them, there's Sanguinarian which is someone who has a

physical thirst/need/craving for blood (which is non-erotic in nature) in

more significant quantity than is generally required or desired by other

blood-drinkers. There are some sanguinarians who feed during sexual

activity...this is most generally to stimulate the level of pranic energy.

Ugh huh? Then theres Empath Vampires which is an individual who seeks

emotions and feed from them. They, supposedly, also seek to intensify the

emotions so that their feeding can be greater. Empath can feed from all

emotions. Some, not all, empaths can project their emotions to others...this

is another way that they (the ones who can project) like to feed. Well that

wasn't that as bad as the other one. There's PSI which is an individual who

has a need to feed upon the life force of others. Most energy vampires feed

upon chi or pranic energy and avoid drinking blood. Some intermingle energy

vampirism with blood-drinking. Also referred to as psi-vamps, most energy

vampires exhibit the same characteristics that distinguish other real

vampyres, including light sensitivity, a nocturnal lifestyle, and periods of

the Hunger or Thirst. PSY vampires is someone who "drains" life-energy

(prana, chi, life-force, whatever) rather than blood from others.

Psi-vampires may or may not consume blood as a means of extracting pranic

energy. "Psychic vampire" is a very common misnomer for "psi-vampire". Many

people, -- even the psi-vampires themselves, -- often do not make or even

realize the distinction between the two terms. Technically speaking, "A

psychic vampire is a vampire who is psychic while a psi-vampire is a vampire

who feeds on energy, preferably emotional energy. That has to be painful.

Don't you think?? There's Astral: someone who only feeds on the astral

plane, and attack on that level. They are many times, put in the same league

as Psychic Vampyres who feed from the life force energies, but don't require

any actual physical contact with their prey. There are Astral Vampyres who,

supposedly, can maintain their beingness in this plane for a very long time,

and seek weaker prey. They are not benign forces, and although very rare,

their feeding is similar to a psychic life force rape. EEch holy cow!!

Elemental: persons who feed from basic Natural Phenomena ie: Thunder Storms,

Severe storms, Powerful waterfalls or other Natural forces. They, for all

intents and purposes, have no desire to feed on living beings or anything

that living beings offer. I like elemenatal ones," Alex said.

Eric muffled a laugh and Kron held back a smile.

"I'm not done. There's Fetishist: A person who gains sexual satisfaction

from either drinking blood or having their blood drank. That is just gross

man!!!" Alex said making a gaging noise.

"I don't know sounds good to me," Kron said.

Alex gave her look that said 'get-a-life'

"If you liked that one then you'll like this one a sexual vampire which is a

form of psychic vampirism where feeding is done primarily from sexual

energy, with or without the exchange of blood. The feeding can be done

intentionally or unconsciously/unintentionally. Then there is Lifestylers or

"Permanent role-players". Whereas RPs/LARPs give up the persona after some

amount of time, this class does not. They go farther in their portrayal of

being vampiric. Such as stating they can fly, disintegrate upon touching

sunlight, sleep in boxes full of dirt, etc. and generally put forth any and

all of the stereotypical signs of the mythical vampire. Sleep in dirt?? How

do they do that??" Alex said in disgust.

"Hahahah That's a bunch of crap!! You don't really believe that do you?"

Kron asked as he held his stomach from laughing so hard.

"If it's in a book, I believe it. Then there's Clinical: Clinical vampires

seem different than most in that their bodies actually *crave* and *require*

blood in order to maintain normal functioning. While mainstream medical

science would laugh at such a notion it's exactly that sort of shallow,

narrow-minded yet "we care about you" thinking that nearly killed some folks

when it first started. This is giving me goose bumps. Role-Players:People

who appear to be stable individuals who indulge in fantasy play similar to

Dungeons and Dragons of the '80s. However RPs as well as LARPs (Live Action

Role Players) take it upon themselves to not only envision being their

character but to actually become their character in the 'real world', the

more complete the illusion the better at least as far as one game goes V:tM

or Vampire: The Masquerade. Psychotic Vampires: This shouldn't require much

explanation. There are others that could be put into this section, such as

blood fetishists who find sexual stimulation from the feel, look, taste of

blood. This type of vampyre, however, is more extreme and much more

dangerous, as they are impulse feeders and are likely to get a thrill from

making their donor a victim. They are likely to 'hunt' for a 'victim' rather

than use a donor and their actions are random. I would hate to come across

one of these guys!" Alex said shaking off her goose bumps.

"You are too gullible," Kron said.

"Yeah well, for all I know you could be one! You're from Greece and you have

red hair!!" Alex exclaimed as she unconsciously picked up another cherry by

the stem and placed it in her mouth and pulled the stem out.

"Huh??" Kron said smiling at her in amusement.

"Never mind," she said as she got her tenth cherry.

"You're a trip!" Kron said.

"I know, I'm like a drug, hang around me too much and you might get

addicted," Alex said as she ate another cherry.

Alex chomped on the cherry and at the same time smiling at him.

"I think it's too late for that," he whispered.

"Huh? What did you say?" Alex said.

"Nothing," Kron said.

"ALEX IF TAKE ANOTHER CHERRY I'M GOING TO TURN YOU OVER ON MY KNEE AND SPANK

YOU!!!" Eric said in his fatherly tone as he smacked her hand away.

"Owww!!! Okay, okay I won't take anymore. What time is it?" she asked as she

rubbed her reddening hand.

"12:00 p.m.," Eric said.

"Man oh man, I was suppose to be home an hour ago. See ya Eric. It was nice

meeting you Kron," Alex said as she started to gather her books and papers.

"Like-wise," Kron said looking at Alex as if he was deciding something.

"Bye Lex," Eric said as he started cleaning off the counter.

"One more cherry," Alex put in as she reached really fast to yank another

one from its place.

"ALEX. OUT. NOW!!!" Eric said.

Alex walked backwards smiling at him.

"See ya Monday Katie," Alex said as she walked by the table.

"Bye," Katie said.

Alex leaned over and whispered into Assyria's ear.

"If you hurt her I'll fucking gut you, and if you run I will hunt you down,

get it??" Alex said smiling at him as she brought her head back.

Sy looked at her like she was nuts.

"Yeah, got it," he smirked.

TBC...

Comments??


	3. Joke or Not?

Part three: Monday at school, in the cafeteria

Part three: Monday at school, in the cafeteria

"Hey Alex where were you this morning??" a voiced raised over the crowds of

people running to get their food.

"In the library Katie!" Alex said recognizing the voice right away.

"AGAIN?? Find anything interesting??" Katie asked as she sat down next to

Alex on the grass, underneath the Willow Tree.

"Yes actually. I hadn't expected the school library to have anything good on

my newly found obsession," Alex said as she took a bite of her peanut butter

and jelly sandwich.

"Do tell!! Then after you tell me your interesting news I'll tell you

mine!!" Katie said jump, sitting up and down with excitement.

"In the book that I had gotten from the public library, ya know the

Christianity and Vampirism one?? Anyhow they mentioned someone briefly in

that book and it caught my attention. So me, being an obsessed fool that I

am went back to the library and didn't find anything on this guy, but then I

went to the school library; I almost missed it completely. It's called

Historical Vampyres. It includes information on Gilles DeRais, the guy that

I was looking for. Are you ready for the bloody details," Alex said putting

a screech in her voice at the end.

"My stomach is so prepared. You may begin oh genius one," Katie said

sarcastically.

"Thank you, I don't mind if I do. So this guy Gilles DeRais was a Marshal of

France, one of the richest and bravest noblemen in the land. He was

cultured, sophisticated, you name it. His main claim to fame was that he

fought alongside Joan of Arc. Pretty cool huh??!! They said in the book that

his claim to infamy was more horrific to even Vlads. You know who Vlad is,

right?" Alex asked as she took anther bite of her sandwich.

"Of course I'm not an idiot you idiot," Katie said smiling.

"Obviously. Gilles was born in 1404. He got married into an equally noble

family at 16. He had owned five vast estates, hada private chapel that

required the attendance of 30 canons and was so esteemed in the eyes of the

court that he was appointed to the post of Marshal so that he could

personally crown King Charles VII of France. He was a very brilliant

warrior, being instrumental in maintaining Charles's victories over the

English. He rode along side Joan and was followed by a personal retinue of

200 knights. With all those prizes and every thing of all the happy-go-lucky

things of what people saw of him, he still managed to keep a sick and savage

secret. Gilles had secretly tortured and killed hundreds of children just to

satisfy his craving for the shedding of blood.In the book it says that

what he was guilty of was described as 'that which the most monstrously

depraved imagination could never have conceived'. What was rumored was that

he sadistically tortured and murdered between 140 and 800 children. Obsessed

with the letting of blood, he would order his servants to stab his young

victims in their jugular vein so that the blood would spurt over him. He was

alleged to have sat on one dying boy while drinking his blood. What a crazy

asshole right??" Alex said.

"DON'T STOP!!!!!!!!!" Katie exclaimed obviously getting into it.

"Okay, okay, keep your head on. Ten years after Joan of Arc's trial for

heresy, Gilles was charged with the same offence after he attacked a priest.

Haughtily refuting that accusation, he was then charged with murder. In the

words of his ecclesiastical accusers, he was a `heretic, sorcerer, so do

mite, invocator of evil spirits, diviner, killer of innocents, apostate from

the faith, idolater'.The church had fabricated the case against Gilles

because he was a secular challenge to their power over the king and his

court, and if Gilles had been found guilty the church would have stood to

seize his lands. No effort was spared in preparing the most damning case;

Gilles servants were tortured until adequate evidence was given against

their master. Gilles himself was probably not tortured. So the book said.

He had mad a full and ready confession-not only to the murder of 140

children, of which he was charged but to the murder of 'at least 800'. Two

rational reasons were given for this slaughter. Rational reasons my ass!"

Alex said as she paused for a breath.

"The first was the influence on him of a book, an illustrated copy of Lives

of the Caesars by Suetonius, which included graphic descriptions of the mad

Emperor Caligula's sadistic excesses. I still think that, that part was a

bunch of crap. Influenced by a book. Whatloony!! The second was the

approach of an Italian alchemist, Francisco Prelati, who promised the secret

of turning iron into gold by black magic rites and sacrifices. You have to

be pretty damn stupid to believe that on my terms of thinking. But the real

reason for the mass killings Gilles perpetrated could only have been what we

now know as paedophilia and sadism-both carried out on a scale probably

unequalled before or since. Gilles was found guilty and in a show of public

contrition and humility he had to beg for forgiveness from the parents of

the children ha admitted to slaughtering. He was sentenced to a fire death.

But as an act of mercy' for not recanting his confession, he was first

garroted to death before being thrown on the flames on 26 October, 1440. My

opinion; they shouldn't have shown him any mercy!!" Alex finished.

"That's awful!!" Katie said as a tear slithered down her check.

"That they killed him??" Alex asked in astonishment.

"NO!! About the children!" Katie whispered.

"Yeah," Alex said.

Alex and Katie were quite a while.

"So, what were you going to tell me??" Alex asked.

"Come over here," Katie said.

Katie had motioned for them to go behind the school building.

"O-kaaay," Alex said following Katie.

Alex stood there waiting and then finally her impatience got the best of

her.

"What is it??" Alex asked desperately.

"Vampires are real!!' Katie said.

"I know," Alex said gulping at Katie's tone.

"Do you? Really know I mean??" Katie asked.

All of a sudden Katie's beautiful life-filled eyes changed from sky blue to

a dark silver blue. Her teeth lengthened, her nose scrunched a little.

"Nice trick Katie," Alex said.

"I'm not tricking you. You know when I moved here about five years ago and

you were the first one to accept me?? Well, I found out some information on

you that day. Some shocking information," Katie said.

"Oh yeah and what's that??" Alex asked really pissed that Katie was playing

her like this.

"That you're the Black Angel. The Angel of Death. You. So full of life. A

person that loves every moment of life on Earth for what it's worth. You.

The one person that would freeze and kill the love and warmth that she once

lived in; the one planet that she loved so much with just a wink of an eye,"

Katie said.

Alex brought her hand up and smacked Katie, hard across the face, with a

force that snapped Katie's head to the side.

"I hate you!! You went too far. The goddamn jock wasn't funny. You're not my

friend anymore," Alex said and walked away.

"Alex if you aren't careful you'll destroy us all!!!" Katie yelled at her.

"FUCK OFF!!!!" Alex yelled.

The willow tree that Alex and Katie had been sitting under, but had moved

away from, burst into flames. Ashes was all that was left.

TBC....

If any of you guys want more information on some of the stuff that I was

talking about up there, then e-mail me and I'll give you the site! It's an

amazing site will a bunch of information. I love it!!

Comments??


	4. Crash and Burn

Part Four: Alex's POV

Part Four: Alex's POV

"I can't believe she pulled that crap on me!!" I mumbled to myself as I

walked back inside.

The last two classes went by in a breeze and before I new it Katie was at my

locker wanting to talk.

"I don't want to talk to you!! Please vanish from my sight!!!" I said.

"Alex, you can't ignore me forever. What I said was no joke!! You ARE the

Black Angel, Angel of Death, the one that's to end the world, or in other

words an Apocalypse," Katie said.

"That's crap!! Why would I want to end this world??" I said.

"Shut your big mouth and listen to me. Just pretend that you believe me,"

Katie demanded.

"In order for me to listen to you you'll have to gag me and torcher me

because I won't listen," I said.

"Be careful what you say, you may be my best friend, but I'm still a vampire

and still have bloodlust. So if that's what it's going to take in order for

you to listen to me and to save you, me, and these pathetic humans then so

be it. Watch you back," Katie said and pushed of the locker that she had

been leaning on.

I turned to see Katie getting into a car. There was someone in there.

"Who is that??" I said to myself as I slammed the door to my car.

I saw the side of his face and gasped. Kron??? Assyria was in the back.

"I thought they said they were leaving," I said to myself as I jumped into

mydrove off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Katie, Kron, and Assyria Katie's POV

"Did she listen??" Kron asked as the pulled to the side and watched Alex

drive away.

"Are you serious? Damnit Alex, push your stuborn pride out of the way and

listen to what I'm saying," I pleaded to her knowing she wasn't there.

"What are we going to do?" Sy asked.

"Well, get her before Hunter does. It's too bad that Rashel and Quinn's

little explosion didn't kill him," Kron said.

"You think Theirry would get mad if we brought her to his house?" I asked.

"Not at all," said Kron.

"Who is that??" I said as I saw a limo heading in the direction that Alex

had gone.

"Shit, it's Hunter," said Sy. "Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Alex in her car she's listening to I'm A Bitch by:

Meredith Brooks.

*( I hate the world today

You're so good to me

I know but I can't change

Tried to tell you

But you look at me like maybe

I'm an angel underneath

Innocent and sweet

Yesterday I cried

Must have been relieved to see

The softer side

I can understand how you'd be so confused

I don't envy you

I'm a little bit of everything

All rolled into one

"I'll just drown myself in music and forget what Katie said to me," I said

to myself as I turned up the music and stopped at a red light.

As the chorus kicked in I started dancing in my seat.

Chorus:

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover

I'm a child, I'm a mother

I'm a sinner, I'm a saint

I do not feel ashamed

I'm your hell, I'm your dream

I'm nothing in between

You know you wouldn't want it any other way*(

I looked over and saw a black limo with blue lightenning bolts on the side.

"I like your limo," I said to the driver as the window rolled down.

"Thanks, but it's not mine. It's the guys sitting next to you," the driver

said.

"Huh??" I said as I turned to see a red hair guy sitting next to me. His

face looked angelic.

"Hello Alex are you ready to couperate?" he said.

As he said this his face changed. It looked like Katies, but scarier more

vivid and real.

I slammed on the gas.

*)So take me as I am

This may mean

You'll have to be a stronger man

Rest assured that

When I start to make you nervous

And I'm going to extremes

Tomorrow I will change

And today won't mean a thing *(

Just as he was about ready to dive and attack me I swerved so that he fell

back on his door.

"Crazy bitch, you're gonna pay for that," he said.

"I'm a crazy bitch??!!!" I said in shock. "Look at you and your make-up you

crazy freak."

I was close to 80 mph and losing control. I need to get him out of the car.

I looked in my reveiw mirror and saw a car and the limo. In the car I could

make out Katie. I have an idea!!!

"You're right, I'm the crazy one," I said.

He looked at me.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," he said.

I reached for my seatbelt.

"What a coincedence I'm going to enjoy killing you," I said.

"What??" he said and then turned to look in the window to see what I was

doing.

There was a brick building in front of the car.

Chorus:

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover

I'm a child, I'm a mother

I'm a sinner, I'm a saint

I do not feel ashamed

I'm your hell, I'm your dream

I'm nothing in between

You know you wouldn't wantit any other way

Just when you think, you got me figured out

The season's already changing

I think it's cool, you do what you do

And don't try to save me

Chorus:

I'm a bitch, I'm a lover

I'm a child, I'm a mother

I'm a sinner, I'm a saint

I do not feel ashamed

I'm your hell, I'm your dream

I'm nothing in between

You know you wouldn't want it any other wayI'm a bitch, I'm a lover

I'm a child, I'm a mother

I'm a sinner, I'm a saint

I do not feel ashamed

I'm your hell, I'm your dream

I'm nothing in between

You know you wouldn't want it any other way I'm a bitch, I'm a tease

I'm a goddess on my knees

When you hurt, when you suffer

I'm your angel undercover

I've been numb, I'm revived

Can't say I'm not alive

You know I wouldn't want it any other way *)

"Ahh shit!!" he said just as the car crashed into the building.

My head banged into the windshield. Blood was trailing down my face and my

neck. I opened the door and fell to the ground.

"Oww," I said moaning.

"ALEX!!!!!" I heard Katie screaming.

I looked over to see the guy that was in my car was getting up.

"So not possible. Fuck this," I said as I slowly got up and ran to Katie's

voice.

"ALEX??" she screamed.

"I'm here," I said just as I felt some one take my hand. "Oh Katie!! There

was this guy with this ugly screwed up face..." I said turning around to see

him.

"Sorry doll face I'm not Katie," he said.

I tried to jerk my hand out of his, but he yanked me so hard that I went,

flying, practically in a circle.

"Get off!!!!" I screamed.

"Alex!! Kron she needs help. Alex get your pencil out of your pocket and

stab him," Katie screamed at me.

"What??" I said as I unconciously started to do so.

But as I pulled it from my pocket he snatched it out of my hand and snapped

it in two.

"I don't think so," he said.

*Alex do a round house kick*

Where was Katie's voice coming from??

*From your head. Do it!!!*

I did the kick and got out of his grasp.

"Alex run!!" Katie screamed as she snapped the drivers neck.

I stared at her in horror.

"GO!!!" she screamed.

I saw the guy coming for me. I did three back flips to get further ahead of

him and turned, running full speed. A big thick branch was in my view. I

grabbed it and swung up into the tree, sure that I had lost him.

"All 10's the crowd goes wild," I whispered to myself.

"Not quit," said a muffled voice.

I turned and screamed.

"ALEX??? Are you okay??" I heard Katie scream and then grunt.

He, it, looked like a dog on steroids. Spit sliding down the side of his

un-human mouth.

It grabbed me, swung me over his shoulders and jumped from the top of the

tree.

"KATIE!!! HELP ME!!!" I screamed as the steroid dog threw me in the limo.

"NO!! ALEX!!!" Katie said as she ran towards me, but got hounded by a gang

of the same looking things.

TBC......


	5. Pain/Fear

Part five: Alex's POV

Part five: Alex's POV

"GET OFF!! GET OFF YOU BIG COW!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the 'it'.

"QUIT SCREAMING!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled back then he yelped as I bit his hand.

"SILENCE!!!" the other man with the red hair yelled.

I paused and looked at him. I could feel the hot flush that had come upon my

face from the big struggle along with me feeling my breath come in big

gasps.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded to know.

"You don't know Alex?? I thought you knew!! Well I guess Katie Chaldea has

failed her mission. What a shame!!" he said not looking at all displeased,

but rather, pleased.

"What are you??" I said.

I didn't ask who because he wasn't someone to be called a who. He was a

'what'.

"I'm a vampire," he said smiling devilishly.

"What kind?" I asked clenching my teeth together.

"Pardon me?" he asked.

"I said WHAT KIND!!! ARE YOU DEAF???" I yelled.

"Good heavens child," he said flinching back.

"I'm not a child!!" I said.

"To me you are. You see, I am immortal. I'm a couple hundred years your

senior," he said.

"Please!!" I said not believing him.

"You don't believe me???" he questioned looking fully shocked.

"No!" I exclaimed "Not one bit!!"

"Fine, don't then. I'm not about to go into this with you when I have more

important things to do," he said.

"Like what??" I asked harshly.

"To start with, My name is Hunter. I am, how shall I say this, the master of

this...underworld, this world called The Night World. This Night World is

filled with Vampires, very powerful witches, werewolves, and shape shifters.

The Night World hates humans whereas my rival Thierry Deascourdes, who is in

charge of Circle Daybreak, allows them to become soul mated with humans.

Humans who are, to us, at the bottom of the food chain and we are at the

top," He exclaimed.

"Will you listen to yourself?? You sound like a crazed lunatic!!" I said

laughing in hysterics at him.

"One thing you should know about me, is that I hate being laughed at!!" He

said and lashed out with a knife.

Before I knew it both of my wrists were gushing out blood. Oozing down my

arms and splashing to the floor.

"AhHHh," I cringed.

A tear slid down my check and splattered into the pool of blood on the

floor.

"Do you understand how serious I am now??" he said.

I simply shook my head yes as I brought my wrist up to my chest. That day I

had chosen to where a white t-shirt, well that white t-shirt had turned

blood red with in seconds.

"Now, like I was saying," he cleared his throat "Circle Daybreak is the only

thing that is keeping The Night World from taking over this world. Do you

understand??" He said.

"Yes. It's kind of like The Night World is the underworld, the humans are in

the middle, and Circle Daybreak is up top. The Night World is strong enough

to take over the middle world, but not with Circle Daybreak at the top.

Heaven and Hell," I said just above a whisper.

"Close enough! Now, Alex this is where you come in. You are stronger than

all of us put together. You have the power to destroy the world, let alone

Daybreak or Night World. And you're going to help us, The Night World," he

said.

"Why would I want to help you??" I said between my teeth.

"Because we have your soulmate." Hunter said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are we??" I asked as the limo stopped.

Hunter opened the limo door. Splinters of coldness sliced through my body as

we got out of the limo. We had been driving for hours. I could be anywhere.

"Go," the werewolf said as he pushed me.

I had came to the conclusion that he was a werewolf.

"I'm going!! Don't push me!!" I said.

My blood shocked shirt was clinging to me which was making the coldness

terribly uncomfortable. I'm just glad my back wasn't soaked with blood.

"How can you guys see? It's so dark out here!! I can't see anything!!" I

said hearing the fear in my voice.

Not a single light was on, not even that little glow that would come from

the moon was shining.

Hunter, then clapped his hands. A huge black castle appeared with fog

floating around it. Every part of it was black.

"Shall we go see your other half??" Hunter said as he took my wrist.

"SSSSSSssss," I hissed, my eyes going wide as Hunters fingers dug into my

slit wrists.

He dug his fingers inside.

"Ahh I can feel the bone of your wrist. How disgusting, how delicious," he

said throwing his head back and laughing. "What's the matter feeling

nauseated are we?"

I think I'm going to faint. Everything went black.

TBC...


	6. Voices, White Room, and the Mystery Man

@page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Part Six: Alex's POV

"So that's Alex Springs huh?? The Black Angel," said a distant voice.

"Not what you expected??" said a familar voice.

The voice that sounds so familiar must be that monster, Hunter.

"I expected her to be more...bigger I guess. She's so tiny," said the other

voice.

"I wish those damn witches hadn't wrapped her wrists," said Hunter

"Why?" said the other voice.

"Because the more she bleeds, the faster the process of her having the dream

and the symbol burned on to her."

"So, how does this thing work?? Does the dream do it?" asked the un-familar

voice.

"Well why don't we show you the video," said Hunter.

"There's a video of this happening??" asked the other voice.

"Yes, technology is good, technology is wise," said Hunter.

"Ohmygod," said the voice.

As soon as the voices disappeared out of hearing range I slowly got up. I

had been placed in a room with a soft bed, a huge mirror, and walls as white

as a dove.

"I can't handle this room," I said to myself.

"So sorry," said a voice.

"Who's there?" I paniced.

"How about I not tell you and just say I did," said the voice.

A few seconds later a black image started appearing through the white padded

walls. He was so beautiful!! He had white blonde hair, black eye lashes, and

electric blue eyes.

"How about you do and say you didn't," I suggested.

He smiled slowly.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"I like you," he said smiling deeper.

"Oh, excuse me while I jump for joy," I said sarcastically.

The next thing I knew his face was right in front of mine.

"Hush," he said placing one of his fingers against his lips.

He was looking at me intensely. I could feel a deep flush creep up in my

face as he continued to stare.

"What?? Do I have food in my teeth or something??" I asked finally.

He grinned and then he was gone.

"Fucking freak," I said. "Time to figure out how to get out of here."

TBC...


	7. The Angel of Death Story

@pont-face { pont-family: Georgia; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Sorry this part has taken so long!!

Thanks to: Kaelyn, Janet, Katie, Sarah, Eliza, and a couple other people from Fanfiction.net!!

Part Seven: Alex's POV

"This stupid white room is hopeless!! And these puffy white walls are impossible!!!!" I pouted to myself. "I'll never get out of here!"

I threw myself on the white bed, *Go Figure*,my black t-shirt riding up my stomach.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of a way to escape.

"There is none!" said an exotic voice.

I jerked up to see the guy with white blonde hair and electric blue eyes emerge from the white walls.

"Who are you??" I demanded to know.

"I'm Adan, a shadow man," he said smiling.

His cherry red lips really stood out in this white room. For that matter, so did his tight leather black pants!

"A what??" I asked looking at him like he was nuts.

"That's not important at the moment," he said as walked, well glided over in front of me.

I could feel the bed creek and dip with his weight.

"So Alex that is your name isn't it?" he asked.

"No, it's Alexia!!" I said smiling meanly.

I had gotten up and was putting pressure on my hands. I hadn't even realized that I had put so much pressure on them that the stitches in my wrist had broken and blood was oozing out all over the white bandage and my wrists.

"Ugh, I could have gone all day without seeing that," I said wrapping my arm around my stomach and bending over so to stop the queasiness.

"Here," He said as he gently pulled both of my hands in to his lap.

As he touched me I could feel a pink haziness envelope me. I heard myself 'hmm' in pleasure. Before I knew the pink haziness evaporated and I was out of my hypnosis. 

"What did you do?" I asked shaking my head to clear it.

"Look for yourself," he said smiling at me.

The blood was gone. I lifted up the gauze and saw nothing. It was like I had never been cut.

"It's healed!! Thank you," I said quietly. 

"Your welcome Alexia Springs," he said touching the side of my face.

I felt a gentle jolt of lightning jolt me as he touched me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I've come to warn you. Hunter has plans that involves the Angel Of Death, you Alexia," he said.

"It's Alex," I said smiling at him.

"I know," he said.

"So what is this Angel of Death that I'm suppose to be?" I asked.

Maybe now I'll finally get some answers.

"It all started with James Rasmussen and Poppy North. They were the first soul mated couple. Ever since them they have been night people, vampires werewolves etc., and humans being soul mated. The last person to be soul mated, before it happened was my brother Julian. He was a shadow man too. He was soul mated to a girl named Jenny Thornton, she didn't choose him though. Even though she choose someone else he still loved her. The shadow men found out and killed him and as Jenny and her friends got away they made a witch make a curse on all soul mated couples," he said pausing to take a breath.

"Adan what was the curse??" I asked.

"That you would be born and destroy the human world. The shadow men had thought that what was happening in your world wouldn't have happened in their world. Julian was the first shadow men to be soul mated and that's were they wanted stop it. You were made, born, to only destroy Earth. The shadow men live in a different dimension. They wanted to get back at the human world and the only way was to destroy it all," Adan said to me.

"Well then I won't destroy the world then," I said smiling.

"That's the point! You can't stop it! Have you been having dreams?? Strange dreams about men that don't look natural capturing you and almost burning with a spear??" he asked.

"How do you know this??" I stared at him in shock.

"And they never get that far enough to burn you do they?" He said shaking his head.

"Last night I could feel the heat, it almost burned me," I told him.

"You have two more dreams and then you will be burned. You'll wake up to see a burn mark on your lower part of your stomach or was it your back. I can't remember that part. And two weeks after you get that tattoo/burn this red lightening will explode out of your mouth making the world explode. There will be nothing you can do, unless you learn the meaning of life before then," he said.

"The meaning of life?? But that's impossible," I said hyperventilating.

"I know, that's why the end of the world is inevitable," he said. "I must go, I'll be back. Oh and Alex the guy that Hunter says is your soul mate isn't. I am," he added gliding up to me again.

He grabbed my hands, pulled me off the bed, I ran into his chest, and he kissed me. His hands swimming through my hair. I could feel shocks of electricity flowing from into me and that pink haze enveloping me. It was like floating on a pink cloud. He then pulled away and evaporated into the wall again.

  
"Whoa baby!" I said as I placed two of my fingers against my lips.

That was the most passionate kiss I've ever had. The only kiss.

A door flew open. I spun around to see Hunter and someone else walk in.

  
"Hello Alex."

TBC...

The ending was meant to sound like Hannibal you know "Hello Clarice." If you haven't seen it and you don't want to see it go see Scary Movie 2 it has that line in there. Well, I hope you liked it!!


	8. Falling Rose Petals

@page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Thanks to: Kitty-Kat, Meg, from fanfiction.net, and Janet from tt.

I hope everyone likes this part! This part is pure FLUFF!!!!

Part eight: Alex's POV

"What do you want?" I asked Hunter.

"I would like you to meet your soul mate Blue," said Hunter.

I remembered what Adan said to pretend he was my soul mate.

"Hello," I said as I blew air from my lips to make them look fuller.

"Alex huh?" he said smiling.

He was just as beautiful as Adan was, but whereas Adan had white fire blonde hair and electric blue eyes, Blue had black blue hair with onyx colored eyes. Adan's features were more soft than Blue's. Blue's were straightly sculpted.

"Yeah," I said feeling really awkward at that moment.

"I'll let you two be by yourselves," Hunter said.

"No actually I have something to do," said Blue looking at me strangely.

"I..." Hunter said his face getting red.

I saw Blue give Hunter a look and Hunter obviously understood.

  
"Fine, you may go to sleep now," Hunter said and flung his hand in the air.

I could feel my body slump and gently fall on to the bed. I felt relaxed and soon drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roses. I smell roses. The sweet fresh scent of roses. 

My eyes fluttered open to see red rose petals falling from the ceiling of the room.

"Wow," was all I could bring myself to say.

I stood up, lifted my arms up to the side of me and started twirling around on the bed that I had slept on. The beautiful red petals were falling through my fingers like rain drops.Falling into my black hair and onto my long black eyelashes.   
  
As I twirled around in circles I thought of a poem that my mom used to say to me when I would rush through things to fast.

What was it??

"Slow me down," I said suddenly. "That's it!!"

I remember it!

"Slow me down, Lord!  
Ease the pounding of my heart  
By the quieting of my mind.  
Steady my hurried pace  
With a vision of the eternal reach of time.  
Give me,  
Amidst the confusions of my day,  
The calmness of the everlasting hills.  
Break the tensions of my nerves  
With the soothing music of the singing streams  
That live in my memory.  
Help me to know  
The magical restoring power of sleep.  
Teach me the art  
Of taking minute vacations...  
Of slowing down to look at a flower;  
To chat with an old friend or make a new one;  
To pat a stray dog;  
To watch a spider build a web;  
To smile at a child;  
Or to read a few lines from a good book.  
Remind me each day  
Of the fable of the hare and the tortoise,  
That the race is not always to the swift;  
That there is more to life than increasing its speed.  
Let me look upward  
Into the branches of the towering oak  
And know that it grew great and strong  
Because it grew slowly and well.  
Slow me down, Lord,  
And inspire me to send my roots deep  
Into the soil of life's enduring values  
That I may grow toward the stars  
Of my greater destiny. " I finished and then sat down on the pool of red rose petals.

"That was beautiful," said an awed voice.

"Adan?? Did you do this?" I asked as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"What was that poem?" he asked me.

"It's by Wilfred A. Petersen. I can't remember what it's called. My mom use to say it to me whenever I rushed things a little too much. I always rushed so much that I soon memorized it," I said softly.

Adan came and sat on the bed.

"I'll never forget the way you looked when you were dancing and the rose petals were falling down. You looked so at peace. That's amazing for someone to manage. Especially in your cituation. And...I love you for that. I think that's why we're soul mates. You have so much pureness to you, me, I'm just evil," he said smiling a little.

"No one evil could have done this," I said smiling at him and moving a little closer.

"I love you," He said.

I didn't know what to say. I know I looked shocked. I'm just so scared to say those three words.

"It's okay, you don't have to say them just yet. I've been in love with my whole life, nothing will change that. Not even you hesitation on saying it," He said brushing his hand against my cheek.

I leaned in closer and placed my lips on his. I gently brushed over his lips.

"Mmm," I hummed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. There was a sound in the distance, but I barely heard it. I put more passion into the kiss. With my arms still wrapped around Adan's neck and my lips still locked with his, he disappeared and all I was holding was thin air. I could feel the hot burn of my blushing slowly creep down. I layed back with a dreaminess in my eyes. The flower petals slowly started disappearing one by one. When the last petal vanished the door to the white room had opened.

TBC...

I hope you'll liked this part!! The thing below is just a little info on flowers. I got the poem up above from this site: http://members.home.net/dacton/rose.html and the info down below was from this webpage: http://members.tripod.com/~dilly100/roses.html

**_Romans believed white roses grew _**

**_where the tears of Venus fell, _**

**_as she mourned the loss of her beloved Adonis. _**

**_Her son Cupid, stung by a bee, _**

**_shot arrows in the rose garden. _**

**_The sting of the arrow became thorns. _**

**_Venus pricked her foot on a thorn, _**

**_and the droplets of blood dyed the roses red. _**

**_Their Meanings _**

**_A single, full bloom means: I still love you _**

**_Pink : Please Believe Me _**

**_Red: Love and Desire _**

**_Yellow: Infidelity and Jealousy(but now means friendship) _**

**_White & Red together: Unity and Warmth of Heart. _**

**_"Language of Roses" _**

**_Red - Love; I Love You _**

**_Yellow - Try to Care ; Remember me ; Welcome Back _**

**_Pink - Perfect Happiness ; Please Believe Me _**

**_White - Innocence & Purity ; Keep a Secret _**

**_Lavender - Please Forgive Me _**

**_Peach - Let's Get Together ; Closing the Deal _**


	9. Escaped

@page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0in; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

{Part nine: Alex's POV}

"I gotta get out of here. Adan where are you??" I said into thin air. "This white room is starting to make me go crazy!!"

It had been three in a half days since I had seen Adan. I was almost lusting at the thought of seeing him right at the moment. Which is rather odd, and uncomfortable.

  
"GOD!!" I said getting up and starting to pound on the white padded walls. "I NEED to get of here."

"Hey baby doll," said a voice.

"Please be Adan," I whispered.

"You're wish has come true," he said.

"Adan where have you been!!!" I practically yelled.

  
"Hey, I found a way to get you out of here," he said.

"Oh yeah? How?? Are we going to eat our way through the walls and fly over the barbed-wire gates??" I said sarcastically.

I was pist!

"That's actually not a bad idea, but I have a cleaner way to do it," he said smiling at me.

A strand of hair had fallen into my face as I went on my anger rampage. Adan leaned over and gently brushed it behind my ears.

"Thanks," I said smiling and looking at the ground as a warm flush colored my cheeks.

"I am so blessed to have such a beautiful soul mate," Adan said as he lifted my chin up and brought my lips to his.

"Ditto," I said.

"So here's the plan I hold you when I disappear and push half of my disappearing self into you. You disappear with me!" He said.

"Will that work??" I asked.

"We're about to find out," he said.

He grabbed me. It felt weird, kind of like we were emerging into one. Then I felt like I was on fire. Burning, then freezing. Then it stopped.

"Did it work?" I asked with my eyes still closed and my head on Adan's shoulder.

"Open your eyes you bitch," said a feminine voice.

"Katie?" I said as I opened my eyes. "KATIE!!!!!!"

I ran over to her and squeezed her.

"You're cutting my air circulation off," she squeezed out.

"Oh sorry. Adan it worked," I said turning around. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, It just took a lot of juice out me," he said stumbling to me. "I need to sleep." 

He fainted.

TBC.....

Sorry so short. Short's better than nothing though right. I'm on a writing roll tonight. Hopeing to have another part to Fire, and Snowflakes out tonight too!!! If not tonight though definately tomorrow!


	10. Jelousy

Title: Black Angel

Author: Sage

Disclaimers: LJ's are hers; mine are mine! You'll recognize them!

Spoilers: not really sure, I guess kind of all of them

Rating: 15

Summary: Alex is the Angel of Death. She'll bring on the end of the world.

In Evolutions words "**Have a nice end of the world**"

Part 10: Alex's POV

"Adan?" I whispered in his ear.

We had gotten into Katie's car and headed towards Thierry's. Adan's head was on my lap. I started tracing the shape of his face and started singing 'My Valentine' by Martina McBride.

"If there were no words, no way to speak, I would still hear you. If there were no tears, no way to feel inside, I'd still feel for you and even if the sun refused to shine, even if romance ran out of rhyme, you would still have my heart until the end of time you're all I need my love my valentine. All of my life I have been waiting for all you gave to me you've opened my eyes and showed me how to love unselfishly. I've dreamed of this a thousand times before and in my dreams I couldn't love you more I would give you my heart until the end of time you're all I need my love my valentine. La da la da da da, and even if the sun refused to shine even if romance ran out of rhyme you would still have my heart until the end of time cause all I need is you my valentine, ooooh. You're all I need my love my valentine, oooooooooh." I drifted off of the song.

"A sweet angelic voice. Are you an angel?" said a weak whisper.

"No Adan, it's me Alex," I said as I brushed back a piece of his silvery white hair back out of his electric blue eyes and kissed his cheek.

"My angel," he whispered and fell asleep.

"You're everything," I whispered into his ear.

"Okay Lex we're here," said Katie. "I'll go get Kron and Sy."

"Okay," I said not taking my eyes off of Adan. 

POV Change: Katie's

"She has soul-mate!" I said.

"Oh yeah?? Anyone I know?" asked Assyria.

"Yeah. The shadow king, Julian's brother," I said waiting for his reaction.

"This'll be interesting," said Kron getting into it.

I was surprised that he took it so well. He's kind of had a thing for Alex ever since she got taken. It actually started in 'The Dark'. 

"That son-of-a-bitch. He's lying to her. He already had a soul-mate!" Sy said.

"Maybe she was re-born into Alex," I said.

"A year ago Adan had found his soul-mate! He killed her!" said Sy getting furious.

"Maybe they weren't soul-mates because Adan really is in love with Alex. Now come and help pick him up," I said getting frustrated. 

"Yeah right!" Sy harshly said.

"I'll help. I didn't lose a bet with him," said Kron smiling at Assyria.

"You had a bet with him?" I asked.

"Yeah and then when Sy couldn't live up to it he got the shit kicked out of him," said Kron laughing.

"Yeah laugh it up!" Sy said.

"Come on children!" I said.

POV Change: Kron's

Alex has a soul-mate. Well that sucks. 

"Come on lets get him inside," I said picking him up.

I kicked the door open and put him on the couch. Alex was right behind me and as soon as I put him down Alex was right beside him. I shook my head in disgust. Alex could do better than that. Yeah except for the part that Adan is inhumanly ten times more beautiful than humans and vampires put together.

"Thanks Kron," she whispered as she held Adan's hand.

"No problem," I said and got up from the chair that I had plopped down on.

Shaking my head in disgust I walked into the kitchen and headed towards the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Get over yourself! You're just mad that you didn't get a chance with Alex," I said to myself quietly.

"A, Kron? To whom are you talking to?" said a voice that sounded like Thierry's.

"No one, just myself," I said.

"I feel depression vibes coming off of you!" he said.

"It's nothing," I yelled and slammed the refrigerator shut and walked out of the kitchen.

TBC…. 


	11. Note

Okay guys, I need to know how many people want to read this story to see if it's worth it to keep writing them. I'm only doing this because I have a lot of other stories that people are asking for and the less I have to update the faster I can get to all of my other stories in which people are almost demanding more parts. So you can either leave a review or e-mail me at: thekey218@hotmail.com Thanks! 


End file.
